1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a meat tenderization process, and more particularly, to a meat tenderization process especially adapted to effect the tenderization of canner and cutter grade primal meats which are to be prepared by the consumer in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave ovens have had a significant impact on eating habits during the last several decades. One drawback of the microwave oven is its inability to prepare a "steak" style cut of meat with the tenderness, texture and flavor of a conventional oven or broiler. It has long been known in the meat preparation art to effect the tenderization of meat by the effect of proteolytic enzymes such as ficin, bromelin, and papain. The instant invention utilizes these enzymes in a novel fashion, utilizing enzyme activation/deactivation in such a fashion to produce a "steak" cut, specifically to be heated/cooked in a microwave oven, which produces a final product which is of good flavor, texture and tender. This will enable the consumer to prepare such a cut of meat conveniently in the microwave oven.
It has been known to utilize proteolytic enzymes in meat tenderization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,803 issued to Connick et al. discloses a process for the preparation of meat which utilizes the aforementioned enzymes. The method is designed to be employed during a canning process, where the meats are canned for a product such as a cooked meat product. The process discloses the enzymes being introduced into the product, allowed to disperse into the product, then the product is cut into small pieces, and selective enzyme activation and deactivation takes place.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use the combination of the proteolytic enzymes ficin, bromelin and papain in combination to effect the tenderization of meat the provision of employing the three enzymes in such a fashion as to permit the papain to be activated in a microwave oven while microwaving the "steak" style cut is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a means to prepare a tough grade of meat through the instant novel process as will be further described below, which may be used by meat preparation facilities to bring a "steak" to the consumer which may be microwaved in a microwave oven while retaining its natural flavor and an excellent appetizing texture. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique method of preparing and processing the whole primal with proteolytic enzymes by the method of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.